


[Podfic] Like a Sunless Garden

by Gorillazgal86



Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aziraphale is having a very bad time, Crowley is Human (?), Historical References, How We Got Here, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Reincarnation, Sadness, be warned, but this one hurts, it doesn't stick but, it's still pretty heavy in places, repeated character death, things will get better in the next fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: AU. Aziraphale should have known better. From the very start, he should have known better. But he just keeps making the same mistakes, and it isn't only him who has to pay for them.Sequel to "Flowers for Anthony" and "Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk", multi-chapter, Aziraphale POV on what's been going on.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500101
Comments: 37
Kudos: 50
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Like a Sunless Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Sunless Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310283) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 

> First, some logistics! This is a chunky bit of recording and for your ease of listening, I've made it available in two formats: the full 2 hour+ version or a split version, with Part 1 containing chapters 1&2 and Part 2 containing chapters 3&4, each at about an hour long. Content is exactly the same between them and I've marked which is which below.
> 
> Secondly, if you haven't read it, this fic, please be warned, it is HEAVY and the angst is dialled up to 11. Heed the tags and the warnings, if you're not in a place where you can handle repeated character deaths, you may wish to save this for another time. 
> 
> Lastly, this is my favourite fic in this series, the vignettes are beautiful and how Atalan has crafted this journey (and trust, it is a journey) is remarkable. Each piece is rich and emotional and memorable in their own ways. And completely and utterly heartbreaking and devastating. It has been the most wonderful and challenging experience to record and live this fic for the last couple of weeks and I'm so excited to share it with you and I have left a piece of my heart in there. 
> 
> Best enjoyed with a box of tissues.

**Full Recording:**

**Part 1:**

**Part 2:**


End file.
